The Last Wish
by kaiseralexa
Summary: Randy Orton's grandmother died due to brain tumor.She appeared before him after she passed away,and asked Randy to fulfill something.If Randy does,she will leave him alone.Otherwise,she will haunt him forever.Will Randy succeed?
1. Randy's bothered

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new story based on a writing prompt that I saw online. I'm thinking that this will consist of two to four chapters. Please read and review. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

Randy Orton's grandmother died. He is the favorite grandson, and he can't handle the fact that she's gone. He started to reminisce of the memories that he had with her like taking care of him, sending him to school and even helping him with his assignments.

But two nights after, he started to have a recurring insomnia. He kept on having a nightmare. He dreamt about the pain that his grandmother went through. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor and it is in terminal stage. He tried his best to spend the last days before she passed away.

"_Grandma, please fight, please…" Randy pleaded his ailing grandmother. "You promised me that you will help me in my life. Please don't leave."_

"_Randy, I am ready for the events to come. If it is my time to go back to heavenly father, then so be it. Always remember that I love you."_

"_Grandma don't say that. You won't leave us. You'll get well."_

"_Randy, you know how much I'm thankful to have a grandson like you. If I die, I'll guide you."_

_Those words stuck on Randy's head. Moments later, he can't feel her breathing anymore._

_He rushed outside the room and called the doctor. He, along with his nurse, tried to revive her but to no avail._

"_Please take note, she passed away at around 1:30am." The doctor told his nurse. "Sir Randy, we're sorry."_

_Randy felt as if the heaven has been mean to him. He informed his family on her passing, as they will be the one to handle the funeral expenses._

At that exact time today, he woke up, letting out a deep sigh. But moments after, he saw a white figure that appears to be his grandmother.

Randy wanted to ran away in fear for his life, but he wasn't able to do so.

"I missed you my grandson. I need your help."

"How can I help you, now that you're gone?"

"I wasn't able to tell you something important before I passed away. You have to do something. In memory of me. If you do it, I'll leave you alone. If not, I will haunt you forever."

"Grandma please, you've got to be kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Then if you're not kidding, what do you want me to do?"

"Remember you used to visit me in my bedroom at night? You'll find a drawer, there you'll find a box full of the jewelry I used to wear. You'll find a diamond ring. That ring is given to me by your grandfather as a promise of love. Keep that ring, and give it to the woman who changed your life, who inspired you to do better at what you have, and the one who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Grandma, I'd rather buy a new ring. You might haunt her because of that."

"No need to buy a new one Randy. I trust you with the ring. Please give it to her. And one more thing, I am disappointed that I won't see my future great-grandchildren from you. So take care of the ring, and everything will be fine."

"So after that you won't haunt me anymore?"

"Yes. Well, good luck." The spirit slowly faded.

Randy let out a deep sigh of relief. He quickly went to his grandmother's bedroom, and looked for the ring that his grandmother entrusted to him.

"This one." Randy saw the ring. "Wow it looks wonderful."

Randy was bothered that he had to do it in memory of his grandmother. He loves her so much, so he will do it for her.

And as for the woman who would be receiving the ring, Randy thought of one person. The person who's with him through thick and thin since childhood. They are the best of friends. But now, they don't have communication like they used to. He thought that this woman is already inlove with someone else.

"Kelly, you're the first person I thought after my grandmother's apparition." He told himself. "I'll do this not only for the memory of my grandma, but also to prove that the guy you're looking for has been here all along."

He went back to bed, with the ring in his hand. He hopes that he will be able to fall asleep, and all he thinks is about two women, his departed grandmother and Kelly, the woman he loves so dearly.

**Next chapter: Something happens to Kelly. What could that be?  
**


	2. Lean on Me, Friend

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review!**

The next day, John Cena visited Randy in the house.

"Hello best friend." John gleefully greeted. "How are you?"

"Bothered." Randy replied.

"Why?"

"My late grandmother paid me a visit."

"WHAT? Did she hurt you like crazy?"

"Nope. She told me about her last wish."

"What is it?"

"She asked me to take care of her diamond ring that she used to wear. She also told me that I should give it to the woman I love and the one I'll spend the rest of my life with."

"I know who you're talking about."

"Exactly. Please, don't tell her about my plans of giving the ring to her. By the way, do you still have communication with her?"

"Nope.-" John was about to explain but his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Earth to John Cena. It's me Phil(CM Punk). You need to know something. Are you with Randy right now?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Please tell him that Kelly is currently having a medical treatment at the main hospital here in Chicago. She got beaten up by her boyfriend. I am currently with her best friend, Maryse, taking care of her."

"Woah. Thanks for the heads up. We'll go there immediately."

"Okay. See you. Take care. Bye."

"Same. Bye."

John let out a deep breath. "Whew." He said. "Randy, you better get ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Punk just called me and told that Kelly is in the hospital. Her boyfriend beat her up."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I am. Ugh, Kelly fell in love with the WRONG PERSON AT THE WRONG TIME. EVERYTHING IS WRONG! We better go now before it's too late!"

They quickly called a taxi for them to be sent to hospital.

_Main flashback:  
_

_Meanwhile, Kelly was at home. Thinking about breaking up with her boyfriend. She experienced a series of abuse with the man. Kelly thought that she fell for the wrong person at the wrong time, place and circumstance._

_Her boyfriend suddenly came in, and starts beating her.  
_

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Kelly panicked.  
_

_"I thought you will only focus on me, and me only? Yet you still have the guts to hang out with your friends?"  
_

_"I even don't have communication with John and Randy that much anymore ever since you became my boyfriend! And this will be the last time that you will beat me up. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU. WE'RE OVER. DONE. FINISHED. THROUGH. GET IT?"  
_

_Kelly tried her best to walk out when her boyfriend beat her up again and again. With all the pain she has been through, this is the worst nightmare. She already have wounds and bruises.  
_

_Kelly then saw a sledgehammer. It was given to her by Paul Levesque(Triple H). She was told that she will only use it when she's in danger._

**_Mini flashback:  
_**

**_"Kelly, I trust you with this one."  
_**

**_"But Paul, why me?"  
_**

**_"Most people nowadays are being hurt, or worse killed. Use this when you're in danger. Trust me, it works."  
_**

**_"Okay. I will. Thank you."  
_**

**_"No problem."  
_**

_**End of mini flashback**  
_

_ Now, she was able to get it and hit her boyfriend as hard as she could.  
_

_Seeing her boyfriend in an unconscious state, she walked out of the house, trying to go to the nearest hospital when friends Phil and Maryse passed by.  
_

_"Kelly what happened?" Maryse asked.  
_

_"I got beaten up, and I got even."  
_

_"We better go to the hospital now." Phil insisted as he saw a taxi passing by and signaled his hand. "Mr. Taxi!"  
_

_Kelly was rushed to the hospital for treatment.  
_

Randy and John went to the front desk.

"Where is the room of Ms. Barbie Blank? We are her friends." John asked the staff nurse.

"Room 311." The nurse replied.

"Thank you."

They rushed to the 3rd floor.

"Good to see you." Maryse greeted. "Kelly has been through pain. Oh my."

"I know. That jerk should pay once I see him." Randy raged.

Suddenly Kelly woke up.

"Randy? John?" Kelly was surprised. "Oh my I missed the two of you so much."

"We missed you too." John commented. "Where the hell is the biggest jerk in humanity?"

"He's unconscious at home. I don't know, maybe he's trying to find me already."

"Kelly, have you decided to break up with him?" Randy asked, hoping for a "yes" answer.

"Yes. That is why he beat me up more after I said it's over."

"He will pay for what he has done."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for losing my touch with you two. I focused too much on my boyfriend, and even communicated with others while you and John are clueless on what is going on with my life."

"It already happened. It's okay. I forgive you." Randy accepted.

"Kelly, if you only knew what bothers Randy aside from not being able to communicate with you." John stressed.

"What?"

"Randy's grandmother died and even appeared before him. Gosh, it's scary."

"I feel sorry for you Randy, condolence." Kelly sighed.

"Well that's life, we must move on." Randy commented. "I just hope my grandmother will stop haunting me."

**Next chapter: Kelly being discharged at the hospital, will Randy fulfill his grandmother's wish?**


End file.
